


Understanding

by bookspark



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookspark/pseuds/bookspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry returns Draco's wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

“And if you look here you can see...”

Draco stopped paying attention to the lecturer and looked down at his hands. He was clasping the quill so tightly that his fingers were starting to cramp. He could barely see the scars on his hand in the light of the lecture hall, could barely see the marks of his stupidity. Taking a finger, Draco gently traced the fading scars, an action that sent his mind reeling back to that night.

One night out of all the thousands that had passed since the Battle and yet Draco remembered it in almost perfect clarity. 

He remembered the shock of opening the door to Potter only weeks after the Battle. The confusion as the git had stood there, asking oh-so-politely to come in, and then handing Draco his wand back once he had. 

He remembered the feeling of taking his wand back and wondering if it would still work for him. And then the jolt of surprise when Potter touched the back of his hand, feeling the strange smoothness of the scar caused by the fiendfyre.

Draco remembered the fast but passionate kiss that followed as well...but still has no emotion to describe it.

He does, though, have emotion to describe the hurried way Potter left and the hurt he felt when his and the female Weasel announced their marriage a few years later. Anger, betrayal and sorrow all describe it perfectly. But the one emotion that works best, and flits through his mind when he thinks of Astoria, is understanding.


End file.
